


Hidden Love

by Evie_ZimmermanMagnus



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus/pseuds/Evie_ZimmermanMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK MY THIRD SHIPPER FOR ALL YOU HELEN AND WILL OR WHAT I LIKE TO CALL HELLIAM FANS... Comments and Kudos are welcome too thanks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE MONTHS BEFORE AND AFTER!

A short Flic for Helen and Will ummm from Carentan, Out of the Blue and Into the Black. Spoilers for season 4 not really what I think will happen in the first few episodes of the season. Minus the Will/Helen shipper in the show...

Will the last few months been distant from Helen. He didn't mean to be, he just been spending alot of time with a women he didnt truly love. Helen been fighting with her feelings for Will just like he was for her. Helen didn't say anything to anyone just to Sally the mermaid. Will didn't tell Helen that he had infact broken up with Abby two weeks before the Carentan mission. After the double date distaster he didn't wan't her to get hurt beacuse of their type of work. Will was also talking to Saly he felt comfertable with her too. What he didn't know Saly was about to reveil something to Will that Helen have been keeping from him.

"Saly are you sure she has the same feelings for me?" Will replied to her confession.

"William, I'm sure Helen Magnus loves you more then she leads on. She's just scared of being hurt again. John scared her after the Hollow Earth mission and she went to a different time zone. Will and Henry along with the rest of the Sanctuary Network have been working around the clock to bring her back and stop the war that the Abnormals from Hollow Earth was opposing on the surface." Saly replied. Adam Worth was brought back and charged with Murder and kidnapping of Helen.

Helen wasnt in talking mode to anyone. Will and Biggie tried to get her to talk to someone other then Saly or him. But nothing was working. He thinks at lease she's talking to someone. Kate and Henry was on missions every day while, Will stayed behind and montitored the situation. Will went looking for Helen, first stop her favorite spot of the Sanctuary, the tower; she wasnt there. He went to the third floor library she wasn't there. The unmostlikely place was his room. He thought why here was she safer here then anywhere else.

"Helen." Will called her name she didnt answer.

"Magnus." He tried again, no answer.

"Helen." He tried in a softer voice she finally answered.

"Will whats going on?" Helen said so softly.

"I... I wanna ask you about what happend when you went to the other time zone thingy. How did you manage with Adam Worth." Will asked he wanted to know what she truly felt and how she was able to cope with Adam annoying her everyday.

"It was hard not having you there to ground me. It was hard because you wasnt there to keep me sane. I felt trapped, I shouldnt went after him but if I didnt our world was going to be different." Helen replied.

"I know, I'm more then glad that you were able to stop him for making the biggest mistake in human history. I'm happy we were able to bring you back from a nightmare situation." Will replied he remember when he saw her for the fist time in England since she disapeared. She ran to him and hugged him like her world was finally complete. Everyone just allowed them to hugged eachother longer then expected.

"I was so happy when I saw you standing there waiting for me. There was so many things I wanted to tell you." Helen stoped herself she didn't want to go there. She was letting down her walls in front of the man she loved, more then love she would die for him anyday just like he would die for her.

"Why don't you tell me now. I'm here waiting for you to let me back in like we were before Adam forced you into an no win situation." Will said god he's wanted her to tell him how she felt about him and about the last few months.

"I, I dreamt about you everyday. In a way it kept me sane. I wrote in a journal to you telling you how I would get out of there. I told you how I felt about you and how I truly felt about Abby. I don't know if you remember me telling you that you can do soo much better then her. It was away for me to tell you I wanted you." Helen said she turnd away to let a tear fall down she wipped it away.

"I remeber that. It just took me along time to relized that I more then love you as an employee employer relationship. In reality I think I feel in love with you the day we met. But I was still broken with Meg's suprising break up with me. Then I found Clara and well we both know how that ended. I finnaly broke up with Abby when she realized that I wasn't going to stop looking for you. There was nights where I didn't sleep..." Will was cut off by Helen.

"I know, Henry told me that you would stay up on the north tower and look out, like you were searching of something anything that would help you to find me. He also said that you slept in my room not on my bed but in my room. He thought it was away to keep me alive in your world." Helen said she was glad that he would fight that hard. She thought that once she was back that he would try and get some real sleep. But he didn't sleep for real till three weeks gone by after she came home.

"In away it did. Declan was worried about me he threaten to take me off the mission for three days untill I got some actual stleep." Will said speaking of sleep he was getting tired, trying to muffle a yawn. Helen caught it.

"Will, I should let you get some sleep." Helen said walking to the door. She didn't want to leave infact she liked Will's room and she felt safer with him near by. To her suprise Helen was stopped by Will, he had grabbed her arm as she was walking by.

"Wait, please stay. I want you to stay." Will wasnt sure what he was doing but he felt like his heart would stop if she left the room.

"Will..." Helen stoped herself when she saw that look, the 'I'm not taking No for an answer look'. She quickly concided.

"Let me go and grab a few things from my room." Helen said she left and went to her room and grabbed a few things like a change of cloths and tolitries. Will took a shower and changed into a sleep pants and tank top. He was tired still yawning away waiting for Helen return. Helen took a shower in her bathroom and changed there and starting to walk back to Will's room. She didnt bother knocking because he knew who would be comming in.

"Hey." Will said as she walked in. He was looking out the window. He turned around and walked toward his bed.

"Hey." Helen said walking to the bed. She wasnt sure about it but when he pulled her into a bear hug.

"I need to tell you offically that I William Zimmerman Love you Helen Magnus." Will said pulling her back to look into her blue eyes.

"And I Helen Magnus Love you William Zimmerman. I'm just happy I'm able to tell you." Helen said she no longer have feelings toward John after last year. She always love Will and will fight for him to live. Will kisses her on the lips befor getting in to his bed. He made room for the woman he loves. Helen crawled into his bed and nuggeld her way in to Will's shape. It wasnt long when Will finally feltt her heart beat slowed down. He knew she was a sleep he knew that he could sleep now too.

Authors Notes: Ok sooooo not where I wanted this story to go but oh well once I started writing well you know how it goes. Ummm so ch2 will be comming up...


	2. Telling the staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen and Will tell the staff... ok i just realized that I had welll lets just say my other story somehow got sucked into this one...well all is fixed now..

Ch2 Telling the crew.

Two days passes when Helen and Will had confessed their love for eachother. They had a friday midday staff meeting to let the others know. Declan came into town from London.

"Hey whats with the mid-day meeting?" Kate said walking into Helen's office. She was annoyed because she was in the middle of watching a very good movie.

"I dont know." Henry said sitting down next to her.

"I have a clue, but I don't wanna spoil the fun in it." Declan said walking into the office.

"Hey Will, you finally came out of hidding." Kate said when Will walked in.

"Hey." Will said sheepishly.

"Where's boss at?" Henry said wondering what was keeping his mum.

"She should be comming in. Lait conferance with India." Will said yawning. He was tired from the night before the abnormal they caught then Helen's nightmare of John comming. We lets just say it took him a while to calm her down.

"Sorry for my tardyness. Hello Declan glad you made it here safely." Helen said walking into her office.

"So am I." Delecan replied.

"So boss whats up with the meeting I mean common..." Kate was slapped by Biggie.

"Owe that actually hurts dude." Kate said.

"Enough. I wanted to let you know that Will and I are offically seeing eachother. I didn't want you or someone to find out without us telling you first." Helen said; everyone was not shocked at this annoucement.

"It's about time you two got together." Kate said; with a fat grin on her face.

"Ditto to that. Oh Will if you so much breaks my mums heart I will kick you ass." Henry said with a smirk knowing that Will, will die before breaking the love of his life heart.

"Congratulations, I knew something was up when the two of you came to London." Declan said.

"Leave it to the geek to find out first." Kate said punching Delcans shoulders lightly.

"Hey now I'm not that geeky." Declan said.

Meanwhile Helen and Will were just looking at eachother having a sliant conversation.

"I don't want them to know about my nightmares about John. We will deal when it if it happens." Helen said she was more scared for Will's life then hers.

"I want all of us to besafe from him, if he's able to bring down the E.M Sheild theres nothing stoping him for bringing down the Sanctuary." Will said; he wanted John dead but deep down he knows that Helen won't kill him.

"I know what we have to do if that happends, but I don't want to loose you Will. Not now or ever." Helen was tearing up but she knew that the others would catch the face.

"We'll talk more when the others not around. I Think they are calling us." Will said winking at her.

End of private convosation.

"Magnus." Kate said she was wondering what was going on with Will and Helen.

"Mum." Henry tried too.

"Will." Declan said he knew that the two can hold a conversation with out saying anything he was wondering what it could be about.

"Everyone is dismissed, except Henry and Declan." Helen siad with that Kate and Biggie left. Biggie knew what Helen was going to talk to Delcan and Henry.

"Whats going on?" Declan asked he knew that they was having a serious conversation.

"Henry I want you to up the E.M Sheild power, from both John. I don't want any suprises from them." Helen said she knows that John would beable to break the code in no time but with the new relationship with Will she wasnt sure how they would react to them.

"I want you to send the new protocalls to all the Heads of House too." Will said he wanted Helens only remaining daughter safe from both John.

"And I want to have an exit plan for all of us to beable to escape." Helen wanted everyone to get out if John comes in hot headed.

"What do you want me to do?" Declan asked he wasnt sure where he came to play but he knew something was up.

"I want you to have every air port at your disposal, I need you to be able to get Kylie and Will out just incase the E.M Sheilds fail and they are able to bring down the Sanctuary." Helen said she need to be sure that they could get out no mater what happends.

"How many people do you want to know about the exit plan if things here fail? And who do you really trust with you daughters life other then the obivous." Declan asked.

"For now you are the only one I want to know make the files unknown and make sure they cant get hacked into. No one I mean no one out side this room needs to know whats about to happend because I swear to God if anything happends to my daughter I will declare war." Helen said with rage in her eyes.

"We know." Henry, Delcan and Will all said together. With that Delcan and Henry left the office leaving Helen and Will alone to talk more.

"Will, I need you to press foward if anything happends to me." Helen said walking over to the couch.

"I know, I will protect the Network with my life." Will said.

They left the office and went to Helens room; slept in eachothers arm. Will knew Helen was having nightmares about the two men who was trying to hurt her family. He knows now that everyone that they came in contact would have to deal with them...


	3. Ch3... Helen gets hurt then Will gets hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the title says it all....

The past few weeks been hected, Helen got hurt in a mission which left Will and Henry to run things. Delcan came back to help the guys out while Helen recovers from the injury. Helen finds out she's pregant again.

Monday:

"We need to get this under controll." Will said as they were trying to capture an roudy abnormal who wasnt going in quitly.

"Dude I know. I have no clue why the stunner isn't working right." Henry said he didn't want to use the guns uinless they had to.

"We'll use tranqs if we have to but lets try and not to." Kate said over the walky.

Will goes on the other side of the building trying to draw out the abnormal. It was part wolf part. Helen was still no where to be seen. She was on the east side of the build trying to servey the situation. She knew her crew as you would put it would get the abnormal under controll. What she didnt count on was getting injured.

"Kate Come in." Will said he knew Helen was some where close by.

"Dude whats up?" Kate replied she was wondering what could be going on with the Boss to.

"Have you seen..." Will was cut off by Helen screaming. Everyone rushed over to where Helen was she was scratched badly.

"Magnus." Kate screamed, she looked at Helen as a second mum.

"Helen hold on we'll get you back to the Sanctuary." Will said he was fighting the urge to  
kill the abnormal which Helen still manage to take down.

Henry got the van, Kate got the other Van. Will went with Kate and Helen in the other van he didnt want to be near the thing that almost kill the love of his life. He had called the Sanctuary to let Biggie know what was going on. And to get the infirmary ready for Helen's arrival.

"W-Will." Helen said she knew that he need to know that she was carring his baby.

"Helen, get some rest we'll talk when we get you better." Will replied he knew that she was

tring to let him know something important.

"Biggie we need help!" Henry said getting out of his van, Big guy rushed to get the abnormal inside to the shu.

Meanwhile Kate and Will get Helen to the infirmary where Dona is there to help. Dona is from Tokeyo.

"Looks like she's going to be staying off the mission list for awhile. Will make sure she gets  
some actual sleep." Dona said leaving the room.

"Will, you ok?" Kate said knowing that it's a dumb question right now.

"While Magnus is out, Will I'm going to do your post mission check up now. I really dont wan't Magnus to jump down my pants." Dona said walking past Kate.

"Yeah the boss is a lil overly protective of us escpecially Will." Kate said winking at him while she was leaving.

"I know. Trust me." Dona said in the fact that she knew. It really didnt suprise Will but it did suprise Kate a lil. She wonder if Dona knew about the Boss and Will.

"Will, you are find to go on mission list. But will you please minus the injuries I really don't  
wan't Magnus to ask me every five min how you are." Dona Said.

"So I can go back to Magnus room right?" Will asked knowing that if she said no he would  
go anyways.

"Yes, but don't wake her up if she isn't already awake." Dona said in a motherly voice.

"Don't worry I know." Will said leaving the infirmary. Will walked to Helens room to find that she was still a sleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He was going through countless questions and possible answers. He soo fell asleep on her bed with his head barley touching her body.

Tuesday:

Will was still asleep by Helen's side, not realizing that she was slowly waking up. Helen felt like a ton of bricks was hitting her.

"W-Will?" Helen asked she was wondering why he wasnt waking up. She decicded to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"MMM." Will said, Helen just chuckeld a lil with that.

"Will, time to get up." Helen said trying to wake him up.

"Not ready." Will said he was soo not ready to wake up.

"I want to tell you something, if you wake up I will beable to tell you." Helen said she was ready for him to know that she was carring his child.

"Dying to know what it could be." Will said finnally opening up his eye.

"The reason why Dona has me off mission list is because I'm with child." Helen said she wasn't shock to see Will reaction. In fact she thought it would be worse.

"You're having my baby? When did you find out?" Will said he wanted to know if she would have told him sooner or later.

"Yes, I found out right before the mission. I'm sorry I should of told you right then in there." Helen said she felt gulty not telling him then but the mission was more imortant.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just happy that you did tell me. I would have hated to find out from Dona. Which by the way would have been much worse to find out from another person." Will said he was rambeling now but he knew that Helen would get it. Helen leaned up and kissed Will on the cheek. And tried to muffel a yawn.

"Go back to sleep we've got things here taken care of." Will said watching her fall a sleep.

Wednesday:

Will and the gang had the Sanctuary running like clock work. Biggie would occasionally bring Helens paper work to her while she was resting as doctors orders. Henry and Kate went on lil missions for the day just capturing two abnormals who was on the loose. Will and Helen had made plans if Druitt would come unannounce, they just didnt want things to get out of hand if he showed up.

Thrusday:

Their worst nightmare came when Druitt came unannounced. Will was in the main library reading up on some abnormal Helen said that was rare. Helen was in her bedroom sleeping. Biggie was with Kate and Henry in the media room watching Stargate (no pun attended). Will was getting done and was walking up to Helen's room.

"Druitt what are you doing here?" Will said in complete shock. He wasnt sure to hurry up and get in or just stand there.

"What are you doing out side of Helen's room?" Druitt asked, he was getting mad that Will was outside of Helen's room and he was wondering if she was hurt.

"I was just making sure she was following doctors orders" Will said loudly so Helen Would wake up.

Meanwhile: Helen heard some noises outside of her room she was wondering what the racket was all about. She was fully alert and got dressed. She went and stood behind the door to listen to who it was.

Outside Helens room:

"Doctor's orders?" Druitt asked he was curious to why young William was lying to him.

"She was hurt badly on a recent mission. Dona just wanted to make sure she didnt injured anything else." Will said he knew that Druit caught on that he was lying.

"Young William I know when I'm being lied to." Druitt said he had a look on his face telling Will to run. Helen had heard enough, she decided to go outside to stop what ever needed to be stopped.

"John, nice to see you. Will can you go down stairs and bring me some tea?" Helen said giving him a look saying go grab the other just incase look.

"Sure be back." Will said he was stopped in his tracks.

"Don't go anywhere, there's something going on between the to of you and I want to know what it is." Druitt said looking at Helen.

"If you really need to know." Will Said looking like he was about to tell him but Helen gave him the look let me do it.

"Will. Look John we are together now, I don't expect you to be happy about it but when I said I didn't love you that way anymore I meant it. Please try and understand this, we never planned on falling in love with eachother, it just happend." Helen said looking at John then at Will who was getting closer to Helen.

Druitt with a second grabbed Helen and tried to telaport her out of the Sanctuary, Henry had gotten a quick text message with three words "Druitt, E.M Sheild Now!". He relized that he can't tellaport out. He's pissed and starts to go after Will.

"Will." Helen said Will was trying his best not to pass out from the beating that Druitt was doing.

Henry, Kate and Biggie came up stairs with stunners nad traquilizers.

"Doc, whad do we do?" Kate said panicking she knew that Helen was still recovering and she knew that she was carring Will's baby.

"Just stop him by what ever means." Helen said her eye spoked to them if anything happends to Will she would kill John right then and there.

Will was still getting the crap beat out of him by Druitt. Helen just watch helplessly, she didnt want to injure the life she carried inside of her. Kate, Biggie and Henry stunned him over and over untill he finally collapsed.Helen ran over to Will before he collapse; Biggie caught him.

"I'll take Will to the infirmary." Biggie said lifting Will up in his arms.

"Where do you want Druitt at?" Kate asked.

"The shu, and make sure the E.M Shield is up high. When he wakes up call me." Helen said walking with Biggie.

Dona had the infirmary ready she had gotten a text message saying that Druitt was here and she knew that something bad was going to happend. Will was still un

"Dona just do everything you can." Helen said Will wasnt waking up. Dona knew if anything happends to Will, Druitt is a dead man. Biggie was standing close to Helen he knew at any min she could collapse, and she did.

"I'll put her down over here." Biggie said looking at Dona.

"Ok, I need your help on getting Will bloodpresure down." Dona said she was working on getting Will Blood presure down. She knew that Helen would be waking up.

"How is he?" Helen wanted to know.

"He's fine, just got the bleedings to stop, and his blood presure was up a bit from the bruttle beating. Obviously he's off the mission list for a couple of days which puts Kate in charge." Dona said Helen agrees with a nod.

"I'll feel better if we can move him to my room." Helen said getting a ok nod from Dona. Dona, Helen and Biggie move Will to Helen's bedroom. She was please that they quickly left so she can be the only thing he see's.

Friday:

Helen tended to Will the intire night. Dona came up just to make sure Helen got some

sleep. Will was still not waking up. John was up Helen went down to talk to him through the

speakers and camera.

"John, if Will doesnt wake up. I swear on my unborn child I Will kill you." Helen said she was piss that John would try and take out his anger on Will.

"Helen I had no clue you were expecting. I'm sorry." Druitt said knowing he was to late for the appologies.

"If you try and tellaport out of here you will be killed. If you try and escape you will be killed. I wouldn't disobey my rules John because if you do I will stop you." Helen said.

"Helen, Will's awake; he's asking for you." Dona said over the walky.

"Your lucky Druitt, Will's awake." Helen said leaving the room above Druitt.

Helen ran as fast as she could to her room. When she got there Will was alert and talking. There eyes locked on one another not seeing anyone else but eachother. Helen knew that Dona was talking but she really didn't particullary care at the moment.

"Helen..?" Dona asked

"Magnus do you hear me?" Dona asked again.

"Dude I don't think she really cares right now." Henry said he knew his mum very well, and he knew Will.

"Yeah I think we should just leave them be." Dona said to Henry. They walked out to find the others.

Meanwhile, Helen and Will talk about what happend.

"H-Helen..." Will voice still sounded strachy.

"I'm here not going anywhere." Helen said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Druitt?" Will wanted to know what happend to him.

"He's in the shu and not being let out. I told him what would happend if he tries to escape or tellaport out." Helen said, Will relaxed a bit more.

"What would happend?" Will curious now.

"He would die." Helen said she meant it to.

"G-Good." Will said yawning.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep." Helen said getting up, she was stopped by Will grabing her arm.

"Don't go, stay." Will said he was still a bit scared if she would leave something bad would happen to her or both of them.

"Ok." Helen said getting in to the bed.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms, with no disturbance for the rest of the night.

Authors Notes: Ok So this took longer then expected, I need to walk away from this story to figure out the days to this Ch4 will be the weekend...


End file.
